krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelia Roth
Biography Backstory Aurelia Amabel Roth is an aspiring journalist who had been born in the United States but had moved to Frankfurt, Germany a little over 10 years ago along with her mother and two older brothers. The later half of her schooling was completed within Frankfurt and she had shown an interest and natural gift in the areas of literacy, business studies and drama. This lead her to eventually deciding that she wanted to become a member of the 'much-loved' press, after all, nothing else would see fit and also allow her to keep her hair colour which she had dyed a cotton candy blue. She found herself writing articles for the local paper and also goes out into the field on occassion to film stories for the evening news. She lives in a house by herself due to the fact that her mother had moved out to live with one of her brothers. Her brothers are scattered throughout the city (both currently married) and she occasionally visits them if given the chance. Her father was never really in the picture and hasn't made contact with any of the family since they had moved. It is unknown as to what he's doing now. Appearance Most people are immediately caught off guard by her unique coloured hair, being a cotton candy blue. She had dyed it this way honestly just because she was bored with her natural hair colour which had been a light blonde. It does her personality justice. Aurelia has bright purple eyes usually accompanied by a pair of white framed glasses. She stands at 5"2', quite short for her age and her skintone is quite pale due to her often going out at night rather than during the day. Her wardrobe consists generally of bright, pastel coloured clothing. Aurelia Roth.png|Aurelia covering a story. Personality Aurelia is a curious but caring girl but, like a typical journalist, is known at times to stop at nothing to get the truth and release it to the world. She is quick at making decisions and will even put herself at risk if it means getting a story. She is extremely quirky, often finding herself having conflicting opinions with most along with a slightly unrealistic view of everything which can be considered to be both a positive and negative trait. Some would say that she's in a world of her own. She can be completely blunt at times and admit things without realizing until a much later time. Being oblivious is another thing that can often get the better of her and she gets frustrated easily over small things. She's often one of the first to appear at the scene after a crime has been committed which has had some people question her over the years, however, none of the accusations thrown at her have been true as of yet. Skills Aurelia finds herself on her phone, laptop or tablet for a majority of her job. This is usually to keep her up to date with the news by the second, reading all articles written from multiple different sources within the city along with websites from worldwide. If given enough time, she has the ability to pick a lock along with having decent athletic skill. Although not really needed that much in the field of journalism, it is also known that she's exceptional with a bow. She has good social skills and the ability to gain information out of people, known for being quite persistent. She knows how to play guitar and violin, being self taught. She rarely cooks for herself although she's quite good at it. Relationships Aurelia has yet to interact with anyone of interest.